


Angelic Confessions

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Good Bro, F/M, Gen, Platonic Dean and Reader Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sam and Dean - Freeform, Secret Identity, reader has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: What is are you hiding from Sam. Will it change your relationship forever or will it tear you apart.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for so long, and I hope you all enjoy it!!

"Are you ever gonna tell them about you being an angel?" Cas asks as he quickly realigns and cleans your wings. "Sam could help you with this, and then you could heal them, and I wouldn't have to be here all of the time. They probably would not even care, and would be thankful to have you on the team."   
  
"They don't need to know, it will hurt them more to know than to be oblivious." You sigh and return your wings to the other dimension, to hide them from mortals.   
  
"Hey, Y/n, what are y'all doing?" Dean walks in with a bag of groceries, and a heavy looking book, under one arm. "Sam has the rest of the bags, but I have no fricken clue where he went-"   
  
"-I went to put them away, which you should do as well, jerk." Sam interjects from the doorway.   
  
"Bitch." Dean calls over his shoulder on his way to the kitchen.   
  
"Hey, Y/n! Cas." Sam strides over to where you have the laptop open with several algorithms running to try and find a connection for the case. "Anything?"   
  
"Just the fact that all three vics went to the same high school, and were in the same graduation class. Also vic number three dated this guy before ousting him for abuse. Possible demon deal, or witch, or spell. The abusive dude was friends with the other vics, and dated this chick," you threw down a photo, and some local records, "before the second vic tried to arrest him. I am guessing she’s next on the hit list."   
  
"Ok, address? And possible witches." Sam rubbed your back gratefully.   
  
You printed out three more sheets with the last girl's address and familial relations, and the list of witches in the area, which Sam took, while you headed off to your room.   
  
Cas poofed there before you, and pulled down your overnight bag. He headed to the bathroom to pack up your personal effects. "Sam's thoughts about you are not quiet, Y/n." He nearly mumbled.   
  
"Can you just leave it be?! Yeah, I can hear his thoughts, yeah, I am in love with him, but I can't burden him with my secret." You growl out, and shove clothes angrily into your bag.   
  
"I just want the best-" Cas starts.   
  
With a flutter and a tap from Cas, you appear next to the door leading into the garage near Baby, the bags already in the trunk, Dean’s in the driver’s seat, and Sam getting in. You slide into the back seat and set your phone to give you directions to a motel near the town with the case.   
  
"Tired there, sweetheart?" Dean asks worryingly, when you hand your phone to Sam. You grumble out something indecipherable, and curl up with the stuffy blanket in the backseat. Sam looks at you and winks, as if to tell you it's okay to not want to talk. He'll keep Dean busy, so you don’t have to actively participate in the conversation.   
  
A few hours later, and you stumble into the room in a daze. "There was only one room, and there were two queens, so you and Dean get the beds, and I'll take the couch, ok?" Sam whispers to you, once you startle into coherent thought.   
  
"Just sleep in my bed. I won't steal all of the covers, and I won't cling to you," You tell him, “if you sleep on the couch you will be unbearable in the morning, no matter how much coffee you have.”   
  
"Won't you be uncomfortable." He turns a deep shade of crimson.   
  
"Naw, I just gotta control my octopus arms." You tease.    
  
"Okay, then. I guess I’ll go get dinner." He nearly hurls himself out the door towards the car, where Dean smiles smugly.   
  
_ Okay, so he can't stand to be in the same room as me _ . You think disappointedly.   
  
You set up your laptop, and iron all three of your Fed suits, before they get back with dinner. Sam sits down right in front of your device and checks through what you have pulled up. "Good work, y/n, here's the chicken you typically get, and a sweet tea." Sam hands you a chicken wrap, and a large sweet tea. You munch appreciatively and check your phone for any word from Cas.   
  
"Well, I'm gonna catch some shut eye, don't be up too late, kids!" Dean comes out of the bathroom, and slides under the covers in his bed.   
  
You motion Sam to the bathroom, while you call Cas, and check on everything at home. Sam comes out just as you hung up and towels his hair off. He mouths "extra towels are under the sink. Don't be too long."   
  
You hop into the bathroom and shower quickly. You slip on one of the guys’ old flannels, which one it is you can't remember, brush your teeth, and braid your hair. You slid into your side of the bed, and put your back to Sam. Sam readjusts, and you pause, wondering if you have woken him, but he settles down easily.    
  
You ‘wake up’ sometime around one in the morning to find yourself wrapped up in Sam’s arms. You sigh lightly, before trying to extricate yourself from his embrace to avoid an awkward situation in the morning. You enjoy, somewhat shamefully, the feel of Sam's arms around you for a few moments. 

Guiltily, you wonder how it would feel to know the comfort of his arms around you every night, not just in unusual circumstances. As you attempt to get out of Sam’s arms, he pulls you closer unconsciously. After a few moments you realize resistance is futile, and slip back into your thoughts.

You pretend to be asleep when Sam gets up for his run, and again when Dean goes out to get breakfast. Once they both leave you breathe a heavy sigh at having to lie to them, especially about something so fundamental.

  
You startle from your computer at the sound of the door closing a while later. You turn towards the door and see Dean three times too cheery for this time of morning.   
  
You drag yourself out of bed, and to the coffee pot. A cup and a half later, Sam is dressed, and so are you. Dean shoves a file at you and takes one for himself. "Interview these three, and go to the police station, and find these records." He tells you and Sam when he drops you at a random doorstep.   
  
After visiting with the three vics, and checking the records you're sure it's a witch and that she's operating out of an abandoned warehouse on the west side of town.   
  
You meet up with Dean, and head out to gank the witch. After you drive there and end up covered in chuck knows what, she is finally dead, and you are ready to collapse into your bed at the motel.   
  


Back at the motel Sam hurries you out of the car much to your dismay, and Dean’s delight. “Don’t call, unless there is a problem, ‘kay?” Sam says over the partially rolled up car window. Him and Dean presumably head to some bar to have their fun for the night without you.

‘ _ He seems frustrated, I am not going to stalk his thoughts. He needs his privacy no matter how I feel about him. _ ’ You think as you strip out of your filthy clothes, and get into the shower to relax.

You research a case in a no name town in Nebraska, and huff out a deep sigh at the disorderly police records. You sip at the dregs of the coffee from the cheap machine in the kitchenette before getting up to get a fresh cup.

You turn around to find Cas standing there at the counter, and he nearly gives you a heart attack. “Geez, Cas. Give a girl some warning,” you walk over to the table and take a sip of your coffee “Anything I can help with?” 

“No, just checking in. How is the hunt going?” He sits across from you.

“Fine, we are actually done with the witch. I am doing research so we can leave in the morning for the next one,” You spin the laptop around to show him the records’ “I heard about a string of smitings near here so maybe while the boys gank whatever this is, I can go figure out the angel thing-”

“-What angel thing?” Sam steps into the room, “Hey Cas, what are you doing here?” 

“Checking on Y/n, and making sure you haven't killed her,” Cas says blatantly. 

“Okay, what are you looking at? Something involving angels?” Sam turns to you. 

“No, Cas was just telling me about the group of angels he ran into,” you look at Cas to convey that Sam still doesn't know about what you are, “I am looking into a case in Chadron, Nebraska. There are several different accounts, and records of different things so I don’t know what it could be,” You say as you pull out a map and directions to the tiny town. Sam glances at it over your shoulder.

“Seems like we can clean it up in a few days. We’ll tell Dean in the morning, so pack to leave bright and early,” Sam says, then turns to pack his bag. “I’m gonna shower, and head to bed early. Don’t wake me when Dean comes in from the bar or wherever he ended up. “ 

“Hey, Cas. Hey Y/n.” Dean closes the door.

“Nevermind. We are leaving early tomorrow, so get some rest.” Sam closes the bathroom door and you can hear the creaking of the faucet and the splash of running water.

“Can I get some privacy?” You turn to Dean.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll go get some breakfast wraps and a burger for the morning. Come with, Cas?” The door closes and the impala rumbles to life before fading off in the distance. You change quickly into your pyjamas and pull out your Kindle to read before bed. 

Just as you slip into the bed, and start on the next chapter of Game of Thrones, Sam walks out of the bathroom shirtless. You nearly swallow your tongue at the sight. 

You watch his back muscles flex and ripple as he pulls out a black tee shirt and slips it on. He turns around and slips into his side of the bed, his back to you. 

A few moments later you hear his breath deepen, and see his shoulders relax. You assume he is asleep, when a few moments later the door slams, and he doesn’t stir. 

You slip into “sleep”, and tune into angel radio. There is a lot of chatter about something Cas said to Zachariah. You tone it down to background noise and just listen, until the morning rolls around and you feel the bed shift. The door opens and closes softly, after the blinds are drawn back, letting in the gentle morning light. 

You get up and change into your favorite flannel and slip on your skinny jeans. You throw your clothes into your bag as you drink your mandatory coffee. Dean grumbles and moans about there not being enough coffee in the world to make him get up this early willingly. Sam comes back, showers and gets the car packed before Dean's even had his second cup of liquid energy. 

“So we know what is happening when we get there?” Sam replaces the pictures and the information in the officials’ fake ids. 

“Yeah-” you are shocked to see Cas sitting next to you in the back seat. 

“Hello, Dean. Sam. Y/N.” Cas’s head dips in greeting. What are you hunting in Chadron?” He points at the books sprawled across the back seat of the car, now shoved between the two of you. 

“We don't really know. It could be a rampant witch or something else. We will see when we get there.” 

“OK, I shall see you soon, then.” And a flutter of wings signals hid leaving. 

Once you get to the motel in Chadron, the boys clear out the car and get three room keys, and two rooms. 

“Hey, time to get out of the car.” A hand on your shoulder gently shakes you. You look up and see Sam blocking most of the daylight from the car door being open. 

You step out of the car and roll all over your muscles, to keep up appearances. “We got one room with a pull out bed. Is that ok? Because I am sure there is an empty room. And I can understand is you don't want to stay with us.” 

“Hey, it's fine. No worries. We have shared rooms with less space.” You cut him off in the middle of a rambling sentence, just as the lock clicks open. 

He drops the various bags and books onto the table and the armchair next to the door. “Why don't we grab a bite to eat? And meet up with Dean” You had dropped him a few miles back at a diner. 

“You go ahead. I am gonna get back to the unorganized police records.” The bright glow of your laptop, illuminates your features.

“Ok, I'll be back soon, uhh. You know what to do if anything happens.” 

You wave him off. “Yes, I will call if I run into an issue.” You reassure him.

The door closes and you sigh deeply, in relief.  _ Cas come here please, _ you pray silently. 

“You called?” Cas lands softly. 

“Yeah. I was wondering what you were talking about earlier. The angel thing?” You look up from your laptop. 

“Oh yeah, that. A few of them were smiting random ‘Unworthy’ humans.” He puts his fingers up in the finger quote motion. “I took care of it. They shan't bother you, Sam or Dean.” 

“Well, thanks, I don't know what I would have told them-” You break off as the door squeaks “Hey.” You wave at Dean as Sam slips through the doorway. 

“Well I should go now, got two of our siblings left to take care of.” Cas waves. 

You make a line across your throat, in a universal sign, as Dean looks at you with thinly veiled confusion in his eyes.

“Do they still not know? About you?” Cas says confused.

Dean glances back across the room at Cas, then fixes his glare on you. Sam recoils with shock and a furrow in his brow, then intently looks at you for an explanation. 

“Um, it's nothing, don't worry about it…” you trail off not making eye contact. 

“It don't sound like nothin’ sweetheart. It sounds like you didn't tell us somethin’ very important about yourself.” Dean starts disapprovingly, as his gaze narrows.

You start to bite the inside of your cheek nervously, wondering if you can talk your way out of this one.

“And if you were hiding something surely you would have told us by now…” Sam picks up Dean's line of conversation. He leans against the counter in an attempt to seem relaxed but every line in his body and face is taut with tension.

“Umm, errr,”You stumble over the words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are shared... Sam has a revealation

“Well maybe you should tell us because is if it's that bad then we should know.” Sam presses his mouth into a thin line, and an eyebrow is raised in question. 

“Because Cas just implied that you were or are an angel… or related to them. Are you a nephilim.” Dean taps his fingers on the table and glares at you, silently although his eyes are wide with shock. Probably because he would have never guessed you were hiding something. 

“OK, I am an angel. Definitely not a nephilim. No, I didn't tell you. No, I didn't fall, I still have my wings. I was going to tell you, but it puts you in harm’s way.” Your words rush out in a nearly undecipherable torrent. 

“I'm sorry, What was that? You're an angel, and...” Dean half shouts at you, clenching his fists. His chair nearly flips as he begins to pace, vibration with anger.

“...you were never gonna tell us. Nevermind that you have the full MOJO package, and that it could have avoided a lot of rocky situations.” Sam sighs and drops his head, flattening his hand on the table.

“Damnit. Wait, why the hell didn't you tell us?” Dean says hands white knuckled on the table, jaw locked. 

“I have just painted an even bigger target on your back, and put you in more danger, seeing as most of the Fallen Angels want me dead for getting out.” You glance at Sam.

“How did you get out intact, if you will?” Sam looks at Cas for some clue as to what happened, his eyes flashing back to when he was possessed without consent.

“She obviously didn't fall. More like Chuck knew she was going to become more human than he wanted, and proactively kicked her out.” Cas breaks in. 

“More human?” Dean quirks an eyebrow at you, his mouth still turned down in a frown. 

“I am destined to fall in love with the wrong person.” You said by way of explanation. “meaning the love is unrequited, and unequivocally selfish. Thus, I can no longer be an angel, because my heart belongs to one human more than any other.” 

“Who?” Dean prompts gently, but almost knowingly. 

You glance quickly at Sam, and blush heavily. Then feeling the tears stinging in your eyes, you turn away. 

A moment later you hear the door slam, and Cas sits down beside you. You look around and see that both of them are gone, tears overflow, and stream down your face. 

“I am guessing that is not how you wanted to tell them.” Cas rubs a hand over your back, trying to stop your body from trembling.

“No not really. I didn't plan to tell them at all and that was where I went wrong. I should have just told them when I met them. Then they could have kicked me out sooner.” 

  
  
  


_ *Dean* _

The door slammed behind them, harshly ending what could barely be described as a conversation. 

Dean looked over at Sam’s emotionless face.  _ Funny how the girly one of us doesn't want to talk this time, _ He thought to himself.

Dean strides over to Baby, having had the same idea as Sam. They would go for a drive and talk it out then go back to hopefully talk to Y/N about it. The doors to the car slam in unison. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean tears out of the parking lot. “That one way to tell someone something.” The tires squeal onto the main road.

“So she lied to us. But we gotta think about why.” Sam tenses in his seat.

“And why would that be? Why would lying to us be a better option then telling us? She didn't have a good excuse for not sharing that information.” Dean taps his fingers on the steering wheel as he pulls out onto the highway.

“She was trying to protect us. It's just like when I was hanging around with Ruby. I never told you-” 

“This is nothing like that.” Dean says lowly. “That was you trying to save the world. She just lied about her identity.” His lips press it to a frown.

“Why don't we just talk to her about it?” Sam looks at Dean with his eyebrows raised. “Give her a chance to explain herself.” 

“Ok, sure, let's just have a heart to heart.” Dean says voiced laced with sarcasm. “I don't know, that seem like a good idea to you. The girl just lied to us. ABOUT EVERYTHING.” Dean slams his hands down on the wheel, before letting out a deep sigh. “Who's to say she won't do it again?” 

The only sound for a few moments is the rumble of the car down the road. 

“She won't. She was in tears when we left. That is not the reaction of someone who doesn't care.” Sam thinks about how beaten down you seemed.

“Yeah, sure. She cares. About you. The human that broke an angel. God kicked her out for you. Me, She could care less.” Dean closes his eyes for a heartbeat, before pulling off the interstate, and shutting the car off. “She could have at least shared that little detail with you. Before just dropping it on you, along with everything else.”

“Ok fine. It was a bad idea that she didn't tell us in the first place. We all have our secrets that we won't share. I told you about Ruby, when I didn't want to and you shared part of your time in Hell. She had her reasons.” Sam's eyes widen as he looks over at Dean.

Dean snorts. “Huh. What would those reasons be?” 

“She was trying to protect us. It never comes up in conversation. She passed all the tests. We would be in more danger.” Sam pauses for a couple seconds. “I know you don't believe me, but she does care about you too. She's trying to safeguard you for heaven's sake.” 

Dean grunts. 

“And if it is that much of a problem we will kick her out, and only have Cas as angel assistance.” 

“Fine.” Dean huffs, fingers still white knuckled around the wheel. 

“Just think about how helpful she could be. We don't have to wait around for Cas to heal us, she could do it. She probably knows more about the lore than him and he is still in league with heaven. Whereas she has been freelancing for thousands of years now and has no ties, and no one to report to.” 

“I guess.” A noncommittal noise comes from the driver side of the car. “Ok, fine. But we have to be on an honesty policy. She can't keep anything to herself if it could or will affect us. Got it?” Dean sprays gravel across the road as he turns around into the opposite lane. 

“Yeah. That sounds like a good plan.” Sam says satisfied. 

  
  


_*you*_

It is dark by the time you hear the car rumble back into the lot, and you are cramped up on the couch. You have figured out where what you are looking for is hiding. After the boys walk in, without a word you take what you need and leave. 

A few hours you sneak back into the room to find Dean snoring and Sam cuddled up to his pillow. You smile fondly down at them. 

You slide down onto the couch feeling more worn out in a day than you have in a decade. You reflect back on everything that has happened and all the things that have been revealed over the last day. 

It's close to four in the morning so it's not worth it to try and track Cas down wherever he flew off to. Sam will be up for his run and Dean will follow with his insatiable urge for coffee. 

The morning routine goes by with nary a word between the three of you. Sam offers a small smile when you come back with coffee and breakfast. If you hadn't been paying attention it would have looked like he was twitching his lips. 

Dean starts the car up and heads to the gas station across the street while you and Sam pack the bags up. 

“Hey. He will come around. Just might take a while. We can talk more later, as we're going to stop for the night not just drive right through. Sound okay?” Sam says, a note of uncertainty in his voice as he tosses another shirt into the bag and the toiletries as well, before zipping it shut. 

“Yeah, sounds great.” You trail off as Dean steps through the door. 

You get in the car after Dean takes your bag and he shrugs at you, still not saying a word. The back seat promptly lulls you into your daydreams, and before you know it the day has turned into night, and you all are stopping for the night. 

Sam startles you out of your thoughts when he opens the door and you nearly slide out where you were leaning on it. His frame casts a large shadow over your sprawled body.

You take the offered hand, and close the door behind you. “I got you a key to our room. Are you OK with not rooming with Dean and I? Rooms 17 and 18, down the row and to the left.” He points down toward the door after you nod. “I wanna talk to you.”

You walk in silence towards the room, feeling Sam’s presence and quiet confidence following you. You blurt before he can interrogate you. “Ok, I wasn't going to tell you about it unless I had to, and for that I am sorry.”

“Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. I've already forgiven you. I have been in your shoes – demon blood drinker, remember?” Sam smiles and his eyes soften with affection, before they harden. 

_ ‘Probably thinking about the horrible things my ‘siblings’ have done’  _ you think dismally to yourself. “Is Dean ok with it? I mean, I pretty much built a relationship with y'all on a foundation of lies.” You trailed off, eyes downcast. 

“He will ignore you for a few day then come to his senses. It would be more useful to him to have you around as much as he may not like it right now. He also wants a policy of transparency. If it affects us then he wants to know.” Sam touches your shoulder lightly, seeing how tense you are. 

“Sounds good,” You nod and sit at the table.”So you aren't mad?” You unclench your jaw. 

“I was at first. Not because you didn't tell us. I get why you kept it a secret. I was mad because I knew there were probably dangers I never knew about, when I should've.” He sits down on one of the beds and looks at you. “There are so many things I kept hidden that I would have been better off sharing.” His eyes unfocused for a moment, before flitting to meet yours.

“If that's the case, then can I show you something. Well, not show you but let you feel something?” You start with tentative apprehension.

“Yeah.” Sam says with a question in his voice.

“Ok, um. Scoot up to the head board and sit with your legs crossed.” You direct shyly, you peel your jacket off, leaving your racerback tank top exposed. 

“Now close your eyes, and let me guide your hands, okay?” you sit with your back to him and slip into the other dimension, where your wings are hidden. You force them out into the mortal plane. 

Sam's hands are resting on the bed covers, when you pull the right one up to under your shoulder blades, where the base of your wings reside. 

“What is it? It's so soft and warm? Are these feathers?” He say wondrously.

“Those are my wings, and I am throwing off loads of grace, which explains the warming sensation. That feels good, ooohhh right there.” He slides his hands down the first row of Primaries, and finds a sensitive spot under the semi-gleaming feathers. 

You arch your wings out into their full wingspan, which is nearly eight feet across and six feet tall. 

“May I?” Sam asks almost reverently, after removing his hands from your wings.

“Yes, please be careful though.” You relax, drooping back into him. 

You gasp softly as Sam falls into an easy, but soothing rhythm. Slide across the whole row, straighten the crooked ones and if they are loose, tease them out without pulling harshly. You wonder if he has done this or something similar, because he seems so at ease with it. 

You open your line of communication and feel a layer of happiness radiate from Sam. Then comes a twining of protectiveness and you smile to yourself. 

After he finished the right side, you stand up and stretch, expecting him to want to do the rest later or to not do it all. 

“Hey! Where are you going? I only did one side, don't you want to let me finish?” He said softly, and fearful he had driven you away, with the blatant preening session. 

“You want to finish? Don't your hands hurt?” you ask concerned, head cocked. 

“Yeah, if you would like me to. And being in constant contact with your grace is alleviating my aches I think.”He says sheepishly, a dimple on one side popping out. 

“Well, carry on then, here's a water.” you set the bottle down on the side table and settle down into your previous position. Sam readjusts and carries on, as he was.

Halfway through the left side you feel a tickle in your nose, and think about how dangerous your sneezes are. You will strew everything around the room and possibly knock Sam out. A second later you let out a kitten snort for a sneeze and Sam is still conscious. 

As he finishes up you are slipping into an almost fugue state, and are literally slouched onto him. “All done. What would you like me to do with these feathers?” Sam sweeps the feathers into a neat pile out of harm's way. 

“I have a box for them, in my bag. I'll get it in a minute.” You turn over, expecting to be able to openly gaze at Sam's features for a few moments, when you meet a set of hazel eyes instead. “Wait, how long have you had your eyes open?” You question nervously. 

“Almost since I started, why was I not supposed to see your wings?” his demeanor tenses exponentially, at your tone.

“No, it means you should be blind, but you aren't. I know your not an angel so the only other explanation is that...” 

“Is what?” Sam rest a hand on yours, getting more worried by the minute.

“No, it can't be. There's no way. I got kicked out of heaven, because the person I love doesn't return the sentiment. I have never heard anyone experience it.” A tremble goes through you, and your wings create a gust of wind.

“What?” Sam blinks at you in confusion. 

“...You're my soulmate. That's the only way you aren't blind right now.” You scoot away from him knowing he probably won't want to be near you after everything that has happened. 

“I’m your what?” Sam near growls and drops your hand.

“Soulmate. Other half of my bonded pair.” you back away slowly. 

“Um, okay… is that a bad thing? Why has no one else figured it out? ” Sam frowns,and cocks his head.

“Sorta yeah. It makes you my only weakness, which means every angel that wants me dead, also want to hurt or kill you. And if you don't like me, then the pieces of my grace that are linked to you will slowly die, and I will lose my power. Most of us aren't here long enough to meet them let alone, realize it.” Your eyes tear up. 

“Wait, Angels can lose their powers, though something other than having their grace stolen or falling? None of this is in the lore, as we looked through it when Cas lost his grace. None of this makes any sense.” He stalks over to the table were his laptop sits, footfalls heavy on the floor. 

“Well, I can explain the reason you can't find any research on it. Most of the angels, and by most I mean all, will never be on earth long enough to find their soulmate. I guess I got lucky.” the tears in your eyes threaten to spill over. 

The laptop lid slams shut and the heavy thump of a fist hitting the table rings through the air. “I swear nothing in my life is ever normal or sane. First, you are an angel, then it turns out that I, of all people, am your soulmate.” he throws his fists out then pulls them back in to cross over his chest. “Me, soulmate to an angel!” Sam is shouting now, but not at you. 

“Hey, um, I get it, so I'm gonna go find Cas and I'll talk to him for a while so you can have your space.” You back away even further, almost like a frightened animal, until the back of your knees hit the bed and you sit down. 

“No, wait… I didn't mean it like that,” Sam says seeing you folding in on yourself and comes to kneel in front of you, his body rapidly losing its tightness at your fear, “I meant, because of being Lucifer’s ultimate vessel, and all that crap.” He rubs your knee, before climbing on the bed beside you.

“Soulmates are not bonded based on purity. They are bonded by characteristics. Like I am very loyal, and so are you. But other areas are meant to be balanced. You are not ruled by your emotions but I am. This is why we fit so well together, and why we probably make a really good team.” you riffle your hair back, almost like a habit. 

“Well, that's interesting. So let me see if I have this right. Still processing, but first thing you are an angel. Older or younger that Cas?” 

“Older, by about three hundred years, and yes I do rub it in his face.”

Sam chuckled heartily, and his laughing dimples pop out. “Okay, most angels have soulmates. If angel meets said soulmates and they don't end up liking them the angel loses it's power. Correct?” 

“Correct, but it doesn't have to be romantically. It can be platonic, which is probably what we have.” 

“Um, probably a bad time to say this but I  _ really _ like you. And not platonically.” Sam turns redder than a tomato, and hesitantly smiles. 

“Wait. What? Since when have you like me?” You say shocked.

“The day after I met you. It just felt right, you know.” He rubs your back comfortingly. 

“So, my unrequited love wasn't so unrequited? Guess Chuck kicked me out for no reason.” You laughed. 

“Well, I wouldn't say  _ NO REASON _ , but not a good one?” Sam gets up and walks into the kitchen to start coffee while you turn on the laptop and settle your wings into a self blanket of sorts. “And to end our summary of everything I have learned today, I am your soulmate? Can we do more research? Is there anyone who can tell us about this?” He motions between you. 

“Yes, it was a pretty good reason to get kicked out if I dare say so myself. And i know some about the topic of… this. Cas knows more, having been here longer than most. He would be happy to help.” You open the journal in your bag to a random page, “This is what I have gathered so far.” 

Sam attempts to read the page over your shoulder but even with his height, the wings block his view. 

Also as much as I like these, I won't be able to read with you if we decide research or something.” He combs through your wings affectionately, almost without thinking about it.

You step around Sam and slide your wings back into the alternate plane, so you can walk around without knocking stuff over. 

“Better?” You stretch up to wrap your hands and arms around his neck.

He smiles at how adorable you are being, and the fact that you fit perfectly in his arms under his chin. "Yes, on both accounts, now let me shower and we can get started together. Ok?"   


You nod earnestly.    
  


The loose feathers are put away, and one is left out for Sam to have. You settle into the chair in your comfy clothes before Sam comes out and rearranges the table into a command center and sits right next to you. He lets out a giggle at the fact that even sitting the same sized chair, he still dwarfs you in size.

You giggle as well, having got a quick glimpse of his emotions.   
  


You are scanning and cross referencing the journal with notes that Cas dropped off and the Internet, for a while before Sam has an ah ha moment. 

“How did I not see it? There are clear references to when the angel walked among man, and met their soulmates, and discovered the same thing we did.” He murmurs something else about finding the original website, which is cited in Cas’s notes, but the facts are in the journal, before reaching angel cross the table to type in an address in the search bar.

The website pops up with an article on soul mate bond, and Sam reads intently. At some point, you look up at him and the website loses your attention. He leans down and slowly brushes his lips across yours, teasingly. He presses on when you lean into it. After a few more kisses, he lays back and pulls you with him.   
  
"I hope you realize that that was my first kiss," You say jokingly, as you struggle to not lean in and kiss him again.   
  
"What, really? Was it good?" He says, adorably, nose wrinkled.   
  
"The only one I'll ever need." You say honestly, "Now can we please get back to work, you gigantic lug? I know you need answers. Big day tomorrow, we gotta tell Dean." You tease affectionately, and laugh lightly at his need to know as much as possible.    
  


He looks at you for a few moments. 

“What?” You whisper.

“I really really like you.” He presses a soft kiss to your forehead, and goes back to typing with a smile on his lips.

“I really like you too.” 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Sam tries to save the world and he can't?

Nearing a week later, Dean finally breaks through the tension-laden silence, and asks you if you want to go out for coffee or maybe just for a drive. You accept gratefully.

“I’m really truly sorry. But you understand why I had too. I didn’t want to put you and Sam, especially, in more danger…” You start to explain after the car pulls into the Bunker’s driveway. 

“Don’t worry about trying to explain it. It’s over and done with.” He shrugs. “I may not like how we found out about it, but I do understand why you didn’t tell us. I am thankful, however, that you tried to protect Sam.” He turns onto the highway.

“I just hope it doesn’t throw off our dynamic.” You bit your lip.

“It shouldn’t. Sam tell you about the policy I want to run on now?” 

“Yeah, complete transparency. If it will affect you in any way shape or form, I have to tell you. It’s how I want to operate anyways, as it eliminates confusion.” You nod and smile shyly. 

“So I have a really ridiculous question. Actually two. Maybe three.” He chuckles heartily. 

“Go for it.” You widen your eyes and press your lips together.

“One, how old are you really, and how old does that make Cas, by relation?”He taps a finger against the steering wheel.

“I am a few millennia old, more than five, at my last count. Cas, by comparison, is a little over five hundred years old. I fell about three hundred years before Cas did, so even if we were going by time on Earth, in a vessel, I would still be older.” 

Feeling a question radiating off of Dean, you explain further. “And before you ask, yes that means I am Cas’s older sister, but I fell and he was the only one who would come visit me. Thus he adopted the role of an older brother, at least for me.”

“I can understand that. Absent father, someone else steps in, to fill the role. I am sorry that you wandered alone that long.” His eyes darken and a whipcord of guilt hits you like a mack truck.

“Hey, none of that. It’s not your fault, so you shouldn’t shoulder the blame.” You rub his shoulder and ease a hit of grace in his direction to soften his heart.

“Thanks. I just never know how to approach these mushy topics…” He smiles half-heartedly.

“If you wanna talk, just ask. I hate beating around the bush, and would just rather get to whatever it is… ‘Kay?”

“Yeah.” Dean’s eyes darken before flitting over to meet yours, awkwardly. “Uh..so… Sam told me about the soulmate thing. Does that happen to every person on the Earth?” He then refocuses on the road.

“No. There are extenuating circumstances. Many angels that spend time with a few individuals can choose to platonically bind themselves to the human or humans in question. I know when I met you and Sam, you had Cas’s bond in your souls. Sam is double bonded, but only our soulmate bond was intended to happen. At least by God.” You scoff at the thought of fate being written incorrectly. 

Your brow furrows as you try to think of a metaphor to explain it better. “Okay, so it’s kinda like when Cas or I heal you, we give you a piece of our grace that later fades.The piece however becomes permanently embedded within your soul, thereby creating a bond.” 

“So every time we are healed by angel we are bonded to them? That seems like a way to cause a lot of confusion.” Dean questions.

No, not at all. We can heal without bonding. This is what typically happens, we lend you grace, as it fades in your body it regenerates in ours. The angel has to put a conscious effort for it to happen and you are not bonded just because you are healed by an angel. We actually give your soul a piece of grace, and it binds itself to you.”

“Okay. So let me ask you this. If you spend a lot of time with me, which will inevitably happen, will you bond with me?” 

“In simple terms, yes. A bonding can occur without healing, and with prolonged contact. In complicated terms, maybe. There has been talk over angel radio, that those trials that Sam is doing will drain anyone who is bonded to him. It probably will not affect Cas as its a tiny part of his grace but if it does happen…” You trail off, unable to think about your future without your wings or the ability to heal anyone. 

“If it happens we will figure something out. We always do. You don’t have to connect to me, I have Cas.” Dean reassures you, as he turns around to go back to the bunker. He pauses preparing to pull out onto the highway. 

“What does being soulmates mean?”

“I guess Sam told you the basics…” Dean nods an affirmation. “So when he is heavily injured, the majority of my grace will flow through him, thus rendering me almost useless. Like for example if he was mortally stabbed or burn, my vessel would shut down, to try and heal his.” As you trail off you look over to see Dean enthusiastically singing along with the tape in the radio. 

“You good?” You tease him, “Should I leave you two alone to have a moment?” 

The sound of Dean letting out a deep belly chuckle fills the car. “Very funny.” He takes a deep inhale. “About the angel thing, I am disappointed that you didn’t tell us, but I get your reasoning. I hope you will stick around because as much as I won’t admit it you do make Sam happier. Which, when added to the benefits of having two angels around, makes a pretty sweet deal.” He gives you a wide grin, before sending the tires squealing and gravel flying onto the road, as he speeds pleasantly towards home.

_______

A few bliss filled months float by, but after the second trial, you feel noticeably weaker and Sam looks like he’s slowly dying. Both you and Cas have been pouring grace into Sam to try and heal him whenever you can, but Cas has been disappearing off to who knows where. 

After Sam doesn’t complete the third trial, you pass out promptly as he does. Dean watches in horror as the burning lights fall from heaven. He wildly guesses that they are falling angels. 

You come back to semi-consciousness a few days later, to find Sam murmuring to you, rubbing your hands like his last hope. You feel a jolt of warmth and a river of emotions pouring from his soul. “ _ I wish I had told you. I know it happened so quick. Almost too quick to be coincidental. Not for you as you left your home, your haven for me. But for me. I fell over that cliff so fast. Like a stone falling off of a mountain. I need you. I love you. I should have told you, when I had the chance… _ ” You feel his tears hit your skin, just as the sound of his rough voice sings in your ears, and you squeeze his hand firmly. 

A few days later, the first thing you see when your eyes strain to open is a pair of red-rimmed hazel ones staring back at you. 

The second thing is your wings brushing painfully against the overly rough bed sheet. The only time when they have felt this painful is when you molted in for the first time with no help. You sit up with a gasp and a hiss of pain. 

“Hey, easy does it.” Sam braces his hand on your lower back, taking a mental inventory of the state of your wings. 

“How long was I out? Are you mostly healed?” 

“Nearly three weeks. I was out for a week and a half. Yes, and I know that is why you were out longer, because your grace was healing me. Cas has lost his grace, is human and has disappeared, with no sign of returning. The most intact of all of us is Dean, at the moment.” Sam answers rapidly before you can blurt. 

“Seeing as we have a few hours alone, we gotta get your wings molted out, and hidden away. Dean hasn’t been able to help, and you have been healing unassisted by grace. Can you feel your grace?” Sam’s thumb rubs over the bumps in your spine. You can feel his hope and anticipation which is a good sign that your grace is recovered enough to use.

You fall deep inside yourself. Deep into your soul. As you flutter along, you see the glittering braided rope stretching towards Sam, and another tread reaching far into the bunker, presumably connected to Dean. Farther down you can feel a pool of grace waiting to be tapped into. You tease a tendril out and creep along the back of Sam’s neck in response.

“So that’s a yes. Stop tickling me.” He laughs deeply. “Do you want to get up? Are you strong enough to go to your room?” 

You swing your legs over the side of the bed and lean heavily on him, but manage to limp to your room, already feeling better now that you can move around. After you fall face first onto your bed, you stretch your wings out and a shower of dull, greasy golden feathers plunge to the floor in a heap. Sam lifts one up gently, and lays face up next to you before starting at the outer edge. 

A moment later a mutter comes out muffled by the bed, “Use the oil. It makes it easier to pull them out, because it numbs the area.”

You sigh in euphoria when the oil hits your abused wings and the feathers are gently pulled out, so the new ones can relax into the slots. Sam pays extra attention to the muscles near the primaries, as they feel rock hard with tension under his fingertips. A couple of hours later, you are a puddle of comfortable jelly, and Sam hasn’t even started the other side yet.

As he works steadily, you can sense the tension from the last three weeks flowing out of him, and the stress melting away at being able to help you. An underlying sheet of admiration and adoration simmers under the negative disturbances.

You didn’t even notice when Sam finished, because you had fallen asleep. He just swipes the feathers off the bed and throws his arm over your shoulders. 

You wake up again the next morning to the stench of rotted feathers but your wings are safely hidden again. Moving Sam’s arm without waking him up was a challenge. You snap your fingers, extend your grace and the feathers soon burned in a smokeless scentless fire.

The smell of fresh coffee wafts into the bathroom halfway through your shower, and you can hear footsteps in the bedroom, assuredly Sam waking up. 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future of you and Sam together has its effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quickly approaching 100k words published! I hope you like what you read!

Two and half years pass in the blink of an eye for you and the boys. Dean has died, come back, and been cured of being a demon, all within a few months. 

You can feel the inner conflict and confusion sparking from his spirit every time you come into contact with him. He often leaves the bunker looking for some semblance of normalcy. 

This time he leaves in a storm of seething anger. You can feel the hopelessness coming off Sam in droves even before the main door slams close. 

A heavy sigh erupts from your throat and you close your eyes, seeking out the glimmering cord of your bond to find Sam. You know the bunker like the back of your hand, so you keep your eyes firmly shut and track the cord down to one of the unused rooms. 

Sam is sitting on the floor, legs curled up under him, hair thrown amiss. His eyes are red-rimmed and glossy. His cheeks are tear-track stained and his skin is flushed with emotion. 

You step silently, and slid down the wall to sit next to him. Not a word is said and his body seems to collapse with the weight of everything he’s feeling. He slumps over and lays down, flat on the floor perpendicular to you. His eyes are closed and you just sit in silence for a while, until he blinks them open. 

“Hey.” His voice is scratchy, and raw. 

“Hey.” You smooth a hand over his hair in your lap. 

“He just left this time. No good reason.” 

“I felt his anger, even when I was on the other side of the bunker. What happened?” 

“Well, you know how he is drawn to the darkness… I asked if there was anything that I could do to help him. And he just blew up.” 

“It's not you.” Your grace creeps along his arm, trying to comfort your distressed mate. 

“It feels like it is. I told him I was here if he wanted to talk, and he just…” Sam trails off. 

“I know.” You pause for a moment. “Try to think about it from his perspective. He took on He stopped you from fixing all of the demon problems in the world, so he's probably remorseful about that,” 

You see Sam nod and continue speaking. “Then he found out that he let an evil angel into your body, and he got turned into a demon. After that he released the darkness, who has picked him to torture.” Your fingers scritch at Sam's scalp as he gazes up at you. Your grace still functions as a heating blanket. 

“I know all of that happened. But I just want him to be okay. I don't want him to bottle up his guilt.” Sam's eyes harden as you feel his helplessness, at the situation. “I'm afraid that one day he will leave and never walk back through that door.” 

“It will come out eventually. Just be patient. I know it helps to be able to talk about it on your own time, not when someone else wants too. And he will always come back, as long as he's Dean.” You grasp Sam's palm and squeeze reassuringly. 

He sits up and crosses his legs. A moment later you are pulled into his lap. “Release your wings. Please.” Comes the quiet pleading request, mumbled under his breath.

A woosh and a blinding light fills the room, then darkens as your wings materialize. You pull them up around him, mirroring your arms around his neck. 

His head drops to your collarbone and he sighs. You can feel your shirt growing wet with tears, but you don't mention it. You rest your chin on his crown. An hour or so later you hear the door to the bunker close, just as you feel a wave of regret that must be Dean’s. 

He thankfully doesn't come to find you and Sam. You gently flash both of you to your room and settle on the bed, just as Sam starts to rub his eyes. 

He sits up and looks fondly at you in appreciation. You press a kiss to his forehead, and rest your head against his, breaths mingling. 

He brushes his lips against yours, not in a frantic manner, but in a way that shares comfort. It's chaste, just enough to show how you feel without talking. You can say a thousand words without ever speaking a word. 

_____

It has been almost three whirlwind years, down to the day, since you and Sam figured out that you were soulmates. A little more than five months, since Sam had a breakdown about Dean surrendering to the Darkness, and the boys are out looking for a possible demon infestation in some town in Idaho. 

Your phone has been insistently ringing, alerting you that Sam has just called. “Hey, Y/N, can you look into poisonous fog?” 

You can hear Dean shouting instructions, at someone over the other end of the line. Then he shouts at Sam, “It’s poisonous to everyone but me and you. We have been breathing it in for a few minutes now and haven’t been affected by it!

“Nevermind. I guess we are okay. Just loads of poisonous fog rolling through town. The people here are passing out. Gotta go, love ya.” 

“Love ya.” The phone clicks. You look down at the little glowing rectangle in exhaustion, wondering when they are going to be home.

Of course at that moment you feel a sudden influx of energy enter the bunker. 

It's the lighter half of the energy that appeared a little over five months ago around the time Amara started torturing you. 

It's nothing like the rush when Dean became a demon. That nearly tore you apart, especially after you tried to help him. His aura rejected yours and threw you across the room, to slam into the wall. You watched through half shut eyes and dizzy as Sam cleansed and purified Dean so he could be human again. 

The energy is similar to when you first faced the Darkness, back before the creation of the cage. It's raw, unrestrained. It had hissed and wheezed in scorn at you. When you feel it, you stiffen as memories come floating back to you. You remember before God had completely silenced it, it had whispered in your ears. 

_ “You. You will be the ultimate betrayal. You will fall in love with one of his precious humans. And he doesn't even know it yet.”  _ It's cackles, sounding like sandpaper on concrete. _ “I hope you like how that hideous chunk of rock looks. Because that's where you're going to be when he kicks you out. If he doesn't just kill you first.”  _

“No!” Your grace takes on a will of its own and slams into her, pushing her just enough into the cage for Luci and God to finish the job. You focus back on present day, and the glimmering thread of Sam’s bond, flashes into existence, snapping you out of your reverive. Then comes the tsunami of agitation and turmoil, and a hint of excitement. 

You have been plagued with visions of the darkness taking over Sam and it killing him, whether it be by your hands or his own. You can no longer sleep without being knocked out. You are constantly feeling pulses of worry and desperation coming from Sam. 

He looks more haggard than healthy and you are just as run down. Dean is falling apart and he thinks he is insane for being drawn to the darkness. 

You have felt that energy turned on you only once but by association many times. Your socked feet pad across the floor to look out of the hallway connecting the kitchen to the war room. 

You nearly shield your eyes at the sight before you. The blinding pure light can only come from one being. God. Dean is in the middle of talking and stops, stunned at the fact that God just appeared, and at the sight of Kevin. 

“You're looking stressed.” Sam's eyes flit over Kevin’s figure as Dean slowly falls deeper into shock. 

“It's cool,” Kevin rests a hand on God’s shoulder, “Whatever it is you need to do, he must think you can handle it.” God glances at Dean, who has his brows raised in confusion. “I was stressed too.” Kevin smiles. 

“Yeah, that ended well,” Dean stuffs the amulet into his pocket. 

Sam stammers, “How did you… are you okay?” 

“Yeah. It's me. Well, ya know, me given the circumstances.” Kevin meets the boys eyes. 

“He's been helpful.” 

God looks at Kevin. “And it's time you got an upgrade, Kevin.” And in a flash of white light, Kevin Tran’s spirit floats skyward. 

“Holy crap.” Dean stares at God in awe. 

God looks in your direction, clearly sensing the power and silent rage radiating off of you. “Come on in, Y/n. Sit with us.” 

As you sit, Sam turns on the lights and Dean gets a glass of water after you ask. You just sit and glare at God with unfiltered heat in your eyes. 

“God.. or Chuck. Is it okay if I call you that?” Sam starts out almost excitedly. 

“Yes. I prefer it actually.” God now Chuck reassures Sam.

“Okay Um. Chuck, it is. I'm sorry you're gonna have to give Dean and I a moment to process. I didn't even know you were around. I mean we knew about chuck but we didn't know about Chuck.” Sam motions towards God's vessel. “ I mean, I hoped that you were around. I prayed, I don't know if they got, uh, lost in the spam or… ” Sam relaxes into his chair. 

“Sam.” Dean cuts in with a tone of warning. 

“Uh, yeah?” Sam stumbles out. 

“Babbling.” 

“Kay.” And Sam firmly closes his mouth. 

“And what about you.” Chuck pins his piercing gaze on you, waiting for your reaction. 

“You can leave. I really don't care. You disowned me, for love the creation you wanted us to love. And by us I mean the angels.” You fold your arms across your chest and push your shoulders back. 

“I understand why you are mad-” Chuck starts. 

“No. I don't think you do. You threw me out for something that hadn't even happened yet.” You nearly shout at him. “I asked you for help and you left me to walk on the earth with your ‘perfect’ creations.” Your voice hold an obvious note of discontent. 

“We, it was for the better good.” He seems to assure himself. 

“Who's better good? Yours or the other angels?” You clench your jaw, before exhaling and continuing. “ You ruined my life. I met Sam, but you ruined my life. You don't just get to pop back in whenever the hell you feel like it!” Your voice cracks as the tears in your eyes overrun. Sam puts his hand over yours and squeezes gently. 

“Come on. With me, in. Out. Again, in. Out. Deep breaths.” Sam murmurs as he overemphasizes his breathing pattern for you to follow. 

“I am very sorry about that by the way. I forgave you a while ago, even if you still hold a burning hate for me.” Chuck shrugs nonchalantly, even as Sam works you through a breakdown. 

“You don't get to shrug it off like a piece of lint. You hated me for being the one that fell in love with your precious humans.” And then the lump in your throat swallows the rest of your words cutting off your train of thought. 

“I get the feeling that not everyone is totally on board here.” Chuck breaks the labored silence. 

“Here's the thing, uh Chuck... And I mean no disrespect. I'm guessing you came back to help with the Darkness, and that's great. That's, you know...It's fantastic.” Dean give Chuck a half smile. 

“Uh, but you've been gone a ... long, long time. And there's so much crap that has gone down on the Earth for thousands of years. I mean, plagues and wars, slaughters.” Dean's shoulders drop and his voice lowers. 

“And you were, I don't know, writing books, going to fan conventions. Were you even aware, or did you just tune it out?”   
  
“I was aware, Dean.” Chuck nods at Dean’s statement.   
  
“But you did nothing. I'm not trying to piss you off. You know, I don't want to turn into a pillar of salt.” Dean holds his hand out flat palms up.    
  
“I actually… didn't do that.” Chuck hesitates halfway through his sentence.   
  
“Okay. People pray to you. People build churches for you. They fight wars in your name, and still you did nothing.” Dean makes a noncommittal noise.    
  
“You're frustrated. I get it. Believe me, I was real hands-on for ages. I was so sure if I kept stepping in, teaching, punishing, that these beautiful creatures that I created would grow up.” Chuck pauses to collect himself. 

“But it only stayed the same. And finally, I saw that I needed to step away and let my baby find its way. Being over involved is no longer parenting.” Chuck lets out a deep sigh. “It's very enabling.”   
  
“But it didn't get better.” Dean’s eyes are glossy with unshed tears.   
  
“Well, I've been mulling it over. And from where I sit, I think it has.” Chuck say in a borderline smug tone.   
  
“Well, from where I sit, it feels like you left us and you're trying to justify it.” Two lone tears roll down Dean’s cheeks.   
  
“I know you had a complicated upbringing, Dean, but do not confuse me with your dad.” Chuck reprimands Dean

  
Sam gets up and pulls you up with him. “I was hoping I could talk to her. Alone.” Chuck starts as he sees you get up and closely follow Sam. You don't say a word but just grasp Sam's hand as he leads you out of the room. 

“You are so lucky that she prefers the silent treatment. If not, I am pretty sure you would be bleeding profusely right now.” Dean gazes after you and Sam, a softness in his eyes and a hint of a smile shining through.

He turns to Chuck and his eyes harden into green glass. “I know that if Sam didn't have to take care of her, he would be yelling at you. And I know that if you try to talk to her again, or force her to talk with you, both Sam and I will stop at nothing. God or not, you aren't impervious to everything, so watch yourself.” Dean walks out of the room, and points Chuck down the hallway towards the guest room.

  
  


The next month or so is filled with tension. 

Between the boys, because of Dean's connection to the darkness.

Between Sam and Chuck, because Chuck wants to keep pushing you and Sam keeps protecting you. 

Between Cas and you, as you still have your grace and he doesn’t. Until he does, then he apologized for his actions and words. 

Everyone is overly tense until the final day comes when Chuck agrees to take Amara away. Just before they leave in the garden you tell Chuck something very important. 

“I have forgiven you. I just thought you should know. You were just doing your best. It’s not worth it to hang onto to a petty grudge. It just causes more pain than it’s worth. I did end up meeting my soulmate, so really I owe one to you, but we’ll call it even. I regret nothing, however.” You take a step back from the joined pair. 

“Thank you, y/n, for giving me a portion of peace with myself for my actions. I know I may not have been the best at my duties but I did what I thought best. So go into the world and spread your light, not mine. Go be happy with him.” Chuck motions at Sam, offering him a soft smile. 

“Take care of her. She’s a special one.” Chuck addresses Sam. “I am going to be very busy, so I can’t.” Chuck motions at Amara’s silenced form. 

“I will.” Sam shakes his hand firmly. Chuck links his arm with Amara.

“Godspeed.” You wave a tendril of grace after him as he lights off into the sky. 

You reach into your stores of grace and find a new glittering thread laced with darkness.  _ “For my rebellious angel, who loved the humans so much that she fell.” _ You hear Chuck’s voice filter into your head.  _ “If the world is ever ending again and you think I may be able to help, give me a tug.” _ And then he disappears.

You have no idea what the future will hold for the world. But you do know with Sam by your side, you will be able to conquer it without fear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave constructive criticism, keyboard slams or your favorite part in the comments! 
> 
> The discord link is here:  
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe

**Author's Note:**

> I make no apologies for the cliffie!  
> Comment what you think will happen between the you and Sam!!!
> 
> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
